


[Sound Horizon短篇]追訪

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]追訪

命題：默契

 

  
「說起來，你就不好奇的嗎？」當音樂雜誌的女記者忽然提起了這樣一個話題的時候，搖滾歌手其實還沒意識到對方到底在說什麼。  
  
「製作人他……到底有沒有在談戀愛啊？」  
  
「啥？！」  
  
坐在她對面的，那一個新生搖滾樂隊主唱，差點被那口涼透心的可樂以及這個劈頭蓋臉的問題給嗆到了。  
  
「這種東西隨便啦！」儘管Noël嘴裡是這樣說的，但毫無疑問的，毬依成功挑起了他的求知欲。  
  
Noël自問對他的製作人的了解並不深，在他的認知裡，那一位從異世界過來的製作人永遠就和他身上的衣服一樣，黑壓壓一片讓人摸不著頭腦。  
  
在給出評語的時候雷厲風行，在作曲演奏的時候沉默寡言，在調侃別人的時候不遺餘力。Noël看得最多的，是在工作室時候的Revo。儘管他曾經見識過了這位製作人在入場印章中把自己設計成多麼少女心，但工作中的Revo的形象和「談戀愛」這種詞語實在是風馬牛不相及。  
  
那麼生活中的他的？毬依攪了攪檸檬茶杯中的冰塊，問了一個Noël壓根沒有信心回答的問題。  
  
生活中的製作人……  
  
沉思了半餉，Noël試著想像了一下「戀愛中的Revo」這一種可能性，但除了某場演唱會的入場印章上那種說不出詭異的畫面，他已經想不出其他可能性了。  
  
「噗。」大概是Noël苦思冥想的表情實在太可愛，毬依忍不住輕輕笑了出聲，換來了Noël那帶著些許不滿的眼神。  
  
但這也讓毬依抓到了Noël那充滿破綻的小尾巴。「所以NoeNoe也是很想知道的嘛。」女記者的目光炯炯盯向了Noël顯得有點心虛的臉，從新聞系學回來的話術這種時候效果特別好。  
  
「查出來的話，下次就輪到NoeNoe去調侃製作人了哦！」  
  
「調侃製作人」這幾個關鍵字掠過他的耳邊。  
  
樂隊主唱的眼神亮了，哪怕只有一次，這是他夢寐以求的事情。  
  
「好，我陪妳。」  
  
記者露出了勝利的笑容，她知道她的戰術是成功了，事情就是這麼說定了。  
  
  
  
Flower Asato的轉角處，那裡是一間小小的酒吧。  
  
這個地區的人只知道某天晚上那間酒吧毫無徵兆地開業了，卻連店主是誰也不清楚。躋身在這一個燈紅酒綠的花花都市裏面，這一間彌漫著麥芽威士忌色調的酒吧顯得有點格格不入。  
  
或許是那些身形修長且帶著西方人輪廓的酒保太過引人注目，又或許是煩囂的都市中見慣了霓虹燈的人們需要一個地方安靜地細嘗一杯濃醇的麥芽酒。久而久之這裡也成為了一道說不上靚麗，但卻獨特的風景線。  
  
只有Noël知道，那裡是Revo在這裡買下的物業，是一個異世界的入口。  
  
說那是真正的王宮也不為過，儘管那裡只是整個諾大宮廷裏面其中一件小小的藏酒室。Noël打包票那些聞風而來拍照打卡的文藝青年大概想像不到，那杯紅酒的價錢，也許能買下他們一整個人生也說不定。  
  
明明是虧本生意，Revo似乎壓根兒不在意，始終酒吧只是一個幌子。  
  
「畢竟每次過來都要在天臺鬧出這麼大的騷動的話，遲早會驚動到警方的。」那個時候站在吧臺後穿著貼身的酒保服的製作人，一邊笑著向他解釋，一邊把冰鎮的調酒推到了Noël的前方。  
  
Noël和毬依就是約在了這樣一個地方堵人，抱著不入虎穴焉得虎子的覺悟。  
  
關於「製作人搞不好會在今天來場約會」的情報，是毬依告訴Noël的。女生講得信誓旦旦，那Noël也只好就這麼相信了。有時候Noel實在猜不透毬依的情報來源到底是什麼，但他也沒辦法從毬依口中問出些來龍去脈。畢竟收集情報這種事情，Noel知道身為記者的毬依比他更加擅長。  
  
他就只要拍到照片就好了，其他的事不用管。  
  
吧勺在高杯中敲得叮呤作響，浸在酒中的青梅隨著那個小小的漩渦骨碌骨碌打著轉，冰涼的水滴劃過平滑的玻璃杯面，窗外的陽光透過水滴反射着暑氣。這一個典型的夏日午後，讓人有種慵懶的感覺。  
  
事實上，Noël也是等到快睡著了，才被掛在店內木門上的小鈴鐺嚇到回過神來。眼尾瞟到那身漆黑的長大衣步出了酒吧的店門後，他和毬依交換了一個眼神，丟下結賬的錢就匆匆忙忙跟了上去。  
  
今日當值的酒保淺笑著收走了擱在桌面尚未喝完的冰鎮梅酒和零錢，相對那些來自歐洲的人，他顯得溫文雅爾了一點，臉的輪廓多了幾分東亞的韻味。  
  
戴著黑框眼鏡的酒保擦亮了手中的高腳杯，一邊哼著和風的小調一邊抬頭看向了掛在牆上的時鐘。指針指向5點20分的刻度，他拉了下領帶，把掛在門上的牌子換到了「Close」。  
  
「那麼，小生也該出發了。」  
  
他說著，拉上了店門。  
  
  
報紙的後方冒出了一個淺灰色毛茸茸的頭頂，Noël的目光緊緊追隨著那一個戴著墨鏡的製作人的身影。這是一個再也簡陋不過的藏匿手法，充滿了許多破綻和槽點，只是一時之間他也想不出到底還有什麼方法。  
  
倒是毬依顯得高明了許多，帶上了淺棕色的假髮，換上了淺色系的小洋裙和紅色眼鏡，如果不是Noël早就知情的話，想必沒人能認出這是那個哥特蘿莉女記者Marie❀Marie。  
  
周日的水族館門外，擠滿了過來享天倫之樂的一家大小。門外的企鵝和海豹吉祥物迎來了一波人群洶湧，又送走了一波人山人海。在這種日子之下，要補抓到幾乎融入人群的Revo讓Noël耗盡了心神。  
  
「啊，抓到了，製作人買的兩張票！」  
  
毬依還是眼尖的，長年累月的追訪任務讓她顯得比Noël更加熟練。沒等Noel反應過來，毬依的手機已經連拍了好幾張照片。  
  
不愧是專業的。那個時候的Noël，心裏只剩下這一個感想。  
  
幸運的是，老天沒有讓他們頂著烈日等太久，那一個穿著墨綠色和服的身影就闖進了Noel和毬依的視線範圍之內。  
  
那張臉似乎在哪裡見過？Noël思考著，絲毫沒有留意到身旁的毬依發出的一聲驚呼。  
  
「呐，NoeNoe，我們真的抓到了！」  
  
「啥？」Noël困惑地看向滿臉興奮地抓住他的手臂的毬依，他知道女孩子的直覺都超級准，但他沒能意會到為什麼毬依說那個穿著和服的男人就是謎底。  
  
毬依掩著嘴笑了，眼神仿佛在說「不愧是戀愛白癡」，一邊把手機中的照片放大。畫面定格在製作人和對方互相伸出的手中，毬依眨了眨眼：「雖然製作人常戴著滿手戒指，但兩個人的無名指上，戴著對戒哦！」  
  
Noël愣了愣，目光落在毬依的手機畫面上，無名指的意義，這種東西他還是知道的。他認得那個刻著薔薇花紋戒指，製作人曾告訴過他，上面鑲嵌的是月光石，是他的誕生石。  
  
滿手的戒指只是一個掩飾，Noël仔細想了想，就算其他手指的戒指款式如何變化，唯獨製作人無名指上的戒指，一直都是那一個鑲著月光石的薔薇戒。  
  
他恍然大悟了那天夜裏，製作人看著戒指的笑容，充滿了寵溺的意味，想起來了製作人說過革命先生這樣一個存在。  
  
  
但他還沒來得及從「製作人的戀人是男性」這種震驚中回過魂來，毬依已經拉起了他的手跑向了水族館的門口。  
  
「他們要走了！」  
  
Noël慌忙丟下他的報紙，以免視線被擋住。他的視線對上了製作人驀然回首的一個笑容。仿佛和身邊的先生默契十足一般，他們僅僅交換了一個眼神，便馬上向人最多的地方溜了過去。  
  
「Noël！」  
  
「操！要跟丟了！」  
  
這大概在水族館裏上演的一場最為離奇的追逐戰，一方是穿著長大衣的製作人和穿著和服的先生，一方是輕裝上陣的專業女記者和臨時工狗仔隊，不相伯仲地在海潮之間拉鋸著。  
  
在進入深海區前得跟緊他們。Noël這麼告訴自己。深海總是幽暗的，在那裡跟丟了大概就再也找不到他們了。  
  
撲簌而來的海潮吞沒了光線，深海的區域是沒有陽光的，虎鯨和海豚的陰影遮蔽了從深海魚缸的巨型弧形玻璃另一邊滲透過來的微弱光線，斑駁的光影之下，製作人牽著革命先生的手，繞過了Noël瞪大了的眼。  
  
「這邊！」  
  
大概夜視也是記者的特有技能，又或者這也是女記者的直覺，他們逃過了Noël的眼皮，卻沒能逃過毬依的眼睛。毬依拉著Noël的衣擺，隨著人潮進了那一條悠長的海底隧道中。  
  
魔鬼魚領著魚群從人們的頭上掠過，巨螯蟹在人們的腳邊張牙舞爪，仿佛黑夜的深海上方，那一點一點的磷光，或許是某群水母在舞蹈。Noel在一片漆黑中嘗試捕抓那兩個幾乎融入背景的身影，困難得仿佛在濃墨中抓起逃走的深海海怪。他不禁懷疑起，到底那兩個人是有多好的默契才能在他們眼皮底下開脫的  
  
重見光明的一刻，看著人滿為患的水族館大廳，Noël和毬依知道，他們這下是徹底跟丟了。  
  
Noël的手機響起了短促的一聲「叮」，那是製作人給他發來的短訊。  
  
那是一張偷拍的照片，是毬依拉著他進去水族館前，在門前拍下的照片，還有製作人給他留了一句話。「讓毬依小姐別把報導寫出去，不然我就把這張照片賣給報館哦☆。」  
  
Noël差點把自己的手機摔進了鑒賞魚魚池裏。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「這樣真的好嗎？不是『親愛的』弟子嗎？」  
  
革命先生攪動著茶匙，抹茶豆奶的香氣彌漫在他和製作人之間。  
  
「不是很有趣嗎？」墨鏡後的眼神絲毫沒有反省的意思，反倒帶著笑意：「還是說文豪先生吃醋了？」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
寫書的人短促的回了句，別過了臉。  
  


+END+


End file.
